Playing By Heart
by nurikos-lil-angel
Summary: Its the night before the Battle City Finals and Joey just found out that Serenity's eye operation and Joey wants to be alone, however while he's crying who else should show up but Seto Kaiba... SetoxJou pairing (RxR)


Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Playing By Heart  
  
Genre: Yaoi/Romance/Drama  
  
Pairing: Seto/Jounouchi (Kaiba/Joey)  
  
Author: yugi_motou648  
  
((when you read this...keep in mind that at the moment its almost 1:30 in the morning and it only took me 10 minutes to write...I'll probably edit it and add more and/or change a few things here or there....this isnt the finally copy, I was just getting some main ideas down.))  
  
~PLAYING BY HEART~  
  
((Warning: Plot Change. Serenity's Eye operation never happened.))  
  
SONG FIC: Evanescence- Hello ((The song doesnt seem very long at all when you read the lyrics but thats because alot of it is instramental))  
  
THIS WORKS BETTER IF YOURE LISTENING TO IT WHILE YOU READ--'REPEAT'MAY BE NEEDED...THE SONG ISNT vERY LONG... But thats not the point! 0o  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
playground school bell rings again  
  
rain clouds come to play again  
  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
hello  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jounouchi set on the blechers of Seto's huge Battle City Tournament stadium. Tomorrow the finals would begin and all the top ranking duelist would battle it out. Jou was begining to get nervice over the whole 'finals' thing and a few times he had though about forfitting. But then he remembered his sister: Serenity. He had to stay focused and win the tournament...for her sake at least. But he was scared. Her eye operation had failed; he found this out only about 2 hours ago and since then had been sitting outside on the stadium blechers, alone. He didnt want anyone to come with him... just in case he broke down and started to cry. He wasnt one to cry infront of people and he didnt want his friends to see how weak he really was.  
  
He burried his head in his hands and began to sob alittle. He was trying to stay quiet with his crying but after awhile he began to sob louder and suddenly couldn't stop the tears. He hugged his knees, now really needing someone there beside him. But he had told Yugi and others not to come. It was for the best... it just make them worry about something that would evenuallty be alright..in time. He continued to sob then stopped suddenly because he heard something coming up behind him.  
  
His eyes grew wide with shock as he turned around alittle, but just enough to see who it was.  
  
Jounouchi was in shock now; and couldn't believe this was happening to him.   
  
"S-seto..." he murmmered quietly, trying to hide the fact that his voice was starting to crack.  
  
Seto's raised one of his eyebrows and looked down at the down at boy. "Whats wrong...?" he asked in a soft voice, trying not to scare Jou. He knew how easily the boy got embarrased and normally got angry shortly after.  
  
"N-nothing.....leave me alone....I dont ...have time for you..." Jounouchi had managed to at least say something. he sighed and burried his face in his hands again.  
  
Seto set down next to him. "Oh but I think that there IS something wrong....tell me...what is it?"  
  
"Whats wrong with me is none of your business!!" Jou yelled, turing to glare at Kaiba, forgetting the fact that he had big ol' tears in his eyes. As soon as he remembred though, he turned away and hoped that Kaiba hadn't seen them..... Ooooof course Kaiba had to ruin it all and comment.  
  
"Heh....your crying...why?" he asked again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
if i smile and don't believe  
  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
  
don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide--  
  
Don't cry  
  
~~~~~~~   
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" He yelled again but suddenly he become overwhlemed and didnt know what to do when he felt Seto wipe away some of his tears. "b-but....whaaaa...?!" he looked at the dark-haired boy in shock. By this time he was shaking and he wasnt sure exaclty why either. Seto noticed this though and took off his purple trench coat then gently drapped it over Jounouchi's shoulders.   
  
Jou, who was still shivering alittle looked at him and didnt know what else to say but.. "...T-thanks...."  
  
Kaiba smirked and then moved closer to Jou then looked into his eyes. Joey was still trying to stop crying but it was a failed atemp and more tears again started to stream down his face as he looked at Kaiba.  
  
((((This next part seems very simular to my Beyblade fic I wrote--but this story came first...I just used the same kinda thing for my Beyblade one.))))  
  
He started to sob again and he suddenly found himself resting his head on Seto's shoulder. Seto didnt react to this; but at least that was better then responding and hurting him or something. Eventually though Kaiba pulled Jounouchi closer so the boys head was resting against his chest to point where Jou could hear Seto's heart beat. he calmed down alittle after that and Seto held him in his arms as he cried. After awhile Jou's sobbing had stopped and he was now resting peacfully, still in the same position Seto had pulled him into a while ago. He was still alittle freaked that the one who comforted him was KAIBA of all people...but at the time he didnt really care... he just felt valnurable and needed anyone with him. Well...anyone that he knew anyway and that in one way or another was a friend of his.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
  
hello i'm still here   
  
all that's left of yesterday  
  
Hello  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
He found it wierd that Seto had always been so cruel to him and now this? He went from treating him like an enemy to comforting him when he cried.... and more then just alittle change of attitude.... what was going on in Kaiba's head anyway...? Jou who was lost in thought had been brought back to realitly by Seto's as he moved closer and kissed the blonde-haired boy on his cheek. Jou blushed a bright red but hoped it wasnt visable, since it was so dark outside.  
  
Jou moved over to kiss him back and when he did Kaiba took him by surprise and held his lips up against Jounouchi's. The two boys kisses has suddenly become much deeper then just a little kiss on the cheek. Niether one broke the kiss for the longest time and meanwhile Jou was wondering why Kaiba would do anything like this. He was enjoying it though---'aaaand I REALLY need to go to sleep....o.o ........ *is going to stoping typing now. Fears where this might lead and decides for the readers saftey that she will stop...NOW....before it starts to go farther than kissing....Wonders if she can even right anything more then 'kissing'. Doesnt really want to find out though.....* Ja ne!!!  
  
yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi  
  
yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi  
  
yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi  
  
yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi  
  
yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi  
  
yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi  
  
yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi  
  
yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi  
  
.....going to bed now........ -.-;;; Oo;  
  
sorry if there are any typos ...its really late at night...well...okay...only about 2:30.... but still...thats late codsidering the fact that I'm use to going to sleep at 9:30. 


End file.
